gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 User talk:Kingofgameshows800/Archives User blog:Kingofgameshows800 HE'S BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Bad news everybody, Gameshowsareforever has returned. But it appears he's got a new home. That home is the Mark Goodson Wiki. I say, as long as he stays there and not come back here or any other game show related wiki, we should be fine. But you never can tell.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) EEK! I KNEW IT! HE'S BACK WITH A VENGENCE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) *laughs* I know i'm admin for Nick's Gaming Channel Wiki and I hope you get on the wiki too. NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 01:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com/wiki/Nick%27s_Gaming_Channel_Wiki NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 02:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC)] Will, I filed another report with VSTF. As TK-999 has not answered my calls for help, I have filed an official report. I hope that the libelous picture gets deleted and the aforementioned offender blocked.—Brandon Devers 14:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) * I forgot the link to the MG Wiki. One of you go ahead and post it please. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 14:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ** If you're referring to the Mark Goodson Wiki, check the links section. Or better yet, here it is: http://markgoodson.wikia.com/ --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) That hateful “survey question gimmick” has been deleted. Thank goodness!—Brandon Devers 12:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :HALLELUJAH!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::He’s back...AGAIN.—Brandon Devers 15:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I suspected he's been here all the time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) SOMEBODY HELP! DINOBOT WON'T STOP!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) DON’T DO IT! I do not mean to antagonize you, Will, but you disobeyed a rule that I myself disobeyed when that idiot called me a gay pedophile: DON’T FEED THE TROLLS. I have notified Neubauer and the VSTF.—Brandon Devers 14:22, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I had no choice. That creature made a mess here for the last time.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. That being frustrated me to no end, too.—Brandon Devers 18:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sannse of Wikia Community Central blocked that offender for a week, but what are the odds that this person resumes vandalism when said block expires?—Brandon Devers 16:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw that Neubauer amended the block to six months. If I were Neubauer, I would have done what Daniel did to GSAF: PERMABAN!—Brandon Devers 16:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) NickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC)oh thats itNickOWrapperOriginal (talk) 22:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Response to one of your comments For the record, I don't like starting or getting into fights either. Most of the time, it's not worth it, and in all honestly I really shouldn't have gotten onto Nick because it's really not my Wiki. That aside, what do you mean by "Your wiki is sick."? -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring to NickOWrapperOriginal's wiki site. You should see it when in Monobook mode and his logo when in WIkia mode is no better. And here's the link to it: http://nicks-gaming-channel.wikia.com ::Secondly, at least there's one thing we have in common.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :...Wow. Hardly any pages, and I'm wondering how he managed to botch his main page like that. I had thought you meant my (the Wheel History) Wiki was "sick", hence why I asked; thanks for clearing that up. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) For the Keynotes pics, here's the evidence: https://plus.google.com/photos/117694543558521399335/albums/5273378091514131761 your welcome! I apologize about that KOGS800, I'll do my best to remember next time! but (silly question) what if I Can't find the "packager" to any series? :Nothing--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Right, again sorry about that. I did right that reminder on a piece of paper to remember BTW! some facebook page. Rating System I thought it's time to give a parental rating for some of the game shows that were posted. But you just don't want to see any of it. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's not that I didn't want to see it. I didn't like how it was being shown. It's a nice idea, but I don't think that putting the appropriate rating picture in the infobox won't cut the mustard. I have sort of a simpler way.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:37, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime Pilot Spiel I believe this will answer your question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZlkEcmPuh0 :I never thought I'd say this but, thanks buddy.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) No Problem, Now I know that this is not associated with you in any shape or form, But do you know anyone who got the logo from the 70s Treasure Hunt Pilot? :Now this will answer your question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgjCvQtMZzk ::Thanks for the link of clips from some of Geoff Edwards shows and pilot including a blooper reel from some talk show called Mid MOrning L.A. They are hilarious, but I wonder what actual year from the 70s was the Treasure Hunt pilot actually taped. Your behavior OK, I'll ask again While I appreciate your help, maybe you could tone down your attitude? I built that page from the ground up and corrected its inaccuracies, only for you to call it all "SLOPPY!" This does not make me want to help this Wiki again. Supersaver87 (talk) 02:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, I only undid the other message cause I hate being disrespected like the other users who got bad messages towards them. And second of all, yes you did do a great job with your edits. It was the infobox that scared me. That's usually not how an infobox for a game show article should look. Like when Gamerman1990 tried to put pictures of the TV letter ratings in them before we agreed to a more simpler and safer method. And finally, I do want you to help us out with this wiki again, you just need to be more careful next time. Okay?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:58, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I dislike being disrespected too...it's how I felt when I saw your message. Not really the first thing I wanted to see when I did my first edits here. I will admit though, I was truly having issues with the infobox...editing the text was no problem, naturally, but no matter what I tried the pictures weren't centering. (Check out the logo picture in the Family Secrets infobox; that's what I was attempting to do. I had even copied and pasted from there in an attempt to replicate it.) At any rate, thank you for the response. Supersaver87 (talk) 21:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Greedytoh This user Greedytoh has got to go too! Because he/she thinks that there will be a Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks on Jeopardy and a Season 31 logo of the show. Rmenga4 (talk) 11:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Nice of you to bring this to my attention. But sadly, I'm not the administrator here, although we would like to be (me, Brandon & Gamerman1990). At least you brought this up to Neubauer. And while you're at it, also bring this up to VSTF, those guys over there do great work keeping the peace in all our wikis.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Already reported the contributions this user made to the VSTF. Rmenga4 (talk) 13:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I hate to ask you this but what's going on here, is there a problem? :We have a problem because Greedytoh thinks that Jeopardy will have Hair Wavz and InStyler weeks. Rmenga4 (talk) 22:40, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Though right now, that problem is pretty much done.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::But the files are still there. I hope Neubauer deletes those 2 files. - Rmenga4 (talk) 02:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The Great Escape playing in 2013 where the lock was popped after the clock hit zero... Do you remember the airdate of that episode? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:18, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :No--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) More Categories When we do an edit on certain people, we only add just a few categories. We need to put in more categories like "???? Births", "Hostesses", "American-Born People", "Canadian-Born People", you name it. I mean each person should more than 2 or 3 categories. We should try adding up to 10 or 15 if it works out. Gamerman1990 (talk) 00:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Found another Super Jeopardy! BG color... And, I believe it's gold: * July 14, 1990 (QF #4) * August 25, 1990 (QF #9) So now you can add the logo and Daily Double card snapshots into the Wiki. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Jeopardy! Introductions In every Jeopardy! introduction, the announcer says out the occupation, hometown and name with their total cash winnings. So, I thought of sorting it out this way just like in every Jeopardy! intro. Gamerman1990 (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :True. I just find it awkward sorting it this way.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The title of the "Blockbusters/Quotes & Catchphrases" page Has a spelling error...in particular, the "Catchphrases" part is missing an "H" (as it says "Catcphrases"). Please fix that. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Tracto Hecto Since Tracto Hecho is a foreign show, is it ok to add other foreign shows? -- Shoutmon23 :Yeah, why not?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) alright, I'll try my best to remember that in the future. sorry about that. anyway I know I usually don't do this on this site and I understand if you don't want to do it but can we get logos for the pilots of Babble, Birds of a Feather, Take 5, Double Up (80s pilot) and Matchmates on their respective pages.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 14:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC))